1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to infant accessories, and particularly to a baby bath station that provides a mobile bathing/washing and changing station for a baby.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cleaning and bathing an infant can be an arduous task. Heretofore, this task has been performed in a conventional bathtub, a conventional bathroom basin, or a plastic container (tub) especially designed for bathing and cleaning an infant. These devices have proven to be less than adequate, since their use often requires the caregiver to bend or stoop in an awkward position, thereby making it difficult for the caregiver to maintain adequate control of a wiggling infant. Also, hygienic problems persist because there is no provision to separate infant excreta from the bath water. There are many apparatuses in the related art that have attempted to alleviate the aforementioned problems. None of the related art apparatuses, however, have proven to adequately solve these problems. The art would certainly welcome a mobile bathing apparatus that would effectively and efficiently address and alleviate the inadequacies of the related art. Thus, a baby bath station solving the aforementioned problems is desired.